


The Prospective

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were partners, best friends<br/>each was the others better half of a highly skilled work unit,<br/>yet both longed to become soul-mates.......<br/>Once upon a time...one fate-full night.......<br/>When the cats away, the mice… well you know the rest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prospective

**Author's Note:**

> Proclivity...  
> Prognosis...  
> Probability...  
> Promulgate...  
> Progression...

CI5 had made arrangements for their two best operatives 3.7 & 4.5 to work on a very special assignment, based at a top secret location.  
They had not been filled in about what was going down the following day, but they would be informed the next morning by telephone, where to go from there.  
They were used to this type of secrecy so thought nothing of it. 

The job involved an overnight stay in a pretty sleazy hotel, not that Bodie and Doyle seemed to mind, after all, that was what they were used to on most secret missions.  
Their double room was pre-booked in advance, and they had registered earlier that day, posing as a couple of tourists passing through the area, and fortunately it had adjoining bathroom facilities, which was somewhat unusual in this type of grotty accommodation.

It had been a long drive to their location, so they had grabbed something to eat and had a few beers at a local public house, before picking up provisions for later.  
They decided to turn in early as they didn’t know how hectic tomorrows schedule would be, so both Bodie and Doyle needed to be fully alert for whatever the day brought their way, at any rate they would be able to talk in private without being subjected to prying eyes, avoiding suspicion.  
The only thing making them kind of uneasy right now was the fact that they had never shared a bed before, so both Bodie and Doyle were feeling the nerves kicking in.  
Avoiding eye contact, not saying much and missing out all their normal ad-libs they were used to on these occasions.

The problem was that both Bodie and Doyle were in love with each other, and neither could really afford to admit it, even to themselves, these hard men were concealing a soft spot for the other but any reference to the way they were really feeling was not something you shout about when you are uncertain of the outcome of such impulsive actions. 

It could very easily ruin a beautiful friendship or if they were both on the right track, and got lucky, it would totally transform the great relationship they already shared.  
Neither was willing to let their guard down, regardless of the best course of action to take, and either way a risky decision to go ahead and make, but one which both desperately longed to.  
They just kept their real desires well hidden, a sad case, but at least they could still enjoy their usual time spent working together and relaxing later in the evenings.

They took turns to use the bathroom, coming out in loose fitting sleeping attire, finally slipping under the cold bed covers keeping to the far sides of the double bed, both just saying, "g'night mate" before turning off their lights simultaneously.

They just lay there during that longest night ever, or so it seemed, alone together in a dark room in the same bed, tense and silent hardly able to breathe easy just drifting in and out of a hazy dreamless state.  
It was 4am when Bodie checked the time, only a vague glimmer of light shone through the dingy curtains from an adjacent street lamp.

Very quietly Bodie said. “Hey you asleep Ray?”

Doyle groaned. “Ummm nah, can’t seem to get off what’s up mate?”

Bodie replied dubiously. “Ohh I guess my nerves are starting to get the better of me we’ve no idea what’s goin down tomorrow, how’r you feelin?”

Doyle mumbled. “Dunno really… well….erm….i do….now that you ask…..”

They rolled over face to face, their eyes found each other’s and now, couldn’t keep them off, transfixed by a silent longing gaze.  
Doyle trembled and it wasn’t just the coldness of the bed at fault, as Bodie felt gentle rhythmical vibrations from the mattress.  
Bodie was sure he was reading the signs correctly,  
So without any warning he took a leap of faith, lunging forwards towards  
Doyle, moving as close as it was humanly possible to be to someone else.

Doyle suddenly felt his head spinning from intense pressure, forced upon his seemingly willing lips as Bodies tense tongue was entering his un-resistant mouth probing and searching into the depth of his throat stimulating all his bodily senses which told him he was responding to the seduction, leaving him aching and submissive from the deeply penetrating passionate kiss he was delighting in experiencing. 

Bodies swiftly tightening embrace, made Doyle breathless and vulnerable, feeling a thrilling rush of mind blowing emotions, as Bodies huge hot hands were caressing every inch of his body, whilst his own began reciprocating the actions.

Doyle had never before felt the un-stoppable power and pleasure of a dominant lovers kiss and strong embrace, just lying there together soaking up and revelling in this new found taste of ecstasy, making the earth move beneath him something he had never before dreamed possible but he wasn’t dreaming and this was happening for real.  
He was on fire from this feverish encounter, the weight of his partner pinning him down in their bed locked in each other’s arms.

In this divine moment of long awaited passion actions had spoken louder than words ever could, Bodie and Doyle were lost in sane madness, their fates now fully sealed by a long lingering kiss. 

They had been in denial for so long, and now their covers were well and truly blown between them.  
A few hours later the phone rang interrupting their lovemaking, Bodie reached over to answer it, he recognised the voice so just said. “Yeh, where and when?”

A few seconds passed and he replaced the handset, grinning at Doyle and saying. “Guess what, we’ve only been flaming set up Ray, you know who, wanted the two of us to spend some, quality time together as he puts it get the picture mate?”

Doyle smiled with adorable wide eyed innocence, saying. “Yeh and it looks like someone else had already got it to! An open and shut up case then, God I can’t believe he’d do that to us.”

Bodie interrupted him. “I can mate, that crafty old man's really got it coming to him when I see him.”

Doyle continued. “Aww leave it mate, he did do us both a favour after all.”

Bodie added. “Anyway sunshine, we’ve just landed ourselves a free day off work before heading back tomorrow, got any ideas for today’s leisure activities?”

Doye said grinning at Bodie. “Sure have you handsome devil! It might be game-plan set and well-matched, but I’m not in the mood for tennis, how’s about a lie in instead you up for it?”

Bodie’s expression said it all. “You must have read my mind, you took the words right out of my mouth! c’ mere you gorgeous golly, looks like mission finally accomplished mate!”

The End  
(Correction just the beginning!)


End file.
